


A game

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [12]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Distance relationshp, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Slice of Life, artist ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 12: The most fun I've had this week was watching the paint dry.Johnny chuckles breathy, moving his head side to side, reminding Ten of their cat, “Not the best.” He stands up straight, still not letting Ten go, “But it’s okay now.” His fingers come up to brush the hair away from Tens forehead before he plants a kiss on the free spot. Tens whole body pleasantly shivers, reminding him to put on a shirt as soon as possible.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 30 day writing challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Kudos: 28





	A game

Johnny did text him that this Friday he is going to return with the last train, but that doesn’t change Tens weekly routine of greeting him home. After finishing the work for today, he, per usual, cleaned up the whole apartment, tried his best to wash their cat, changed the flowers in the vase to those he bought on his way from work, watered the ones in pots and cooked the dinner. Now, all that’s left is the wait, which is a few more hours longer than the other weeks. Ten finds it useful, kind of, not really to be honest. All the paperwork and other boring things for the art magazine has been done, now all that’s left is actually coming up with something fresh for this season of spring. If usually the inspiration for a painting almost flies to Ten, then this week he has spent too much hours just sitting in front of the canvas and staring at the white rectangle. The tubes of paint haven’t yet found their ways back into the art supply box, so Ten decides to take the advantage of the time until Johnnys arrival to give another shot for the painting.

Ten moves all the needed supplies on the empty side of the coffee table. Usually, he paints in their bedroom, on Johnnys old table they decided to keep after he changed his workplace. It took only three weeks until Ten shamelessly started using it for his own needs, not that anyone else needed it. He blows off an invisible layer of dust on the canvas as he sits down on the floor, crossing the legs beneath him. Ten had already coated it with a layer of white oil paint, but it had dried up days ago, so he’ll have to do it again. Dragging the time, he arranges the tubes of paint by the colour and carefully decided which brushes he may need in the process. The same scene is still playing on the TV when he is done, meaning that it didn’t take long to finish the unnecessary task. Ten sighs, he knows how this’ll end.

His fingers playing with the white tube, Ten watches the TV for a moment, it’s one of those popular crime shows everyone has seen at least one episode of. Maybe to catch a glimpse of something to be inspired of. It’s all about scenes from the hospital, nothing that Ten could connect to spring. One scene leads to another and he is hooked on the plot that he doesn’t fully know, deep down he feels a little bit guilty about procrastinating so much, but this way the times passes quicker. He hopes the dinner won’t be too cold when Johnny gets home.

The show ends and the next one starts to play, Ten doesn’t look at the clock in the spite of himself, then he’ll want to check it again and again and the time will drag on slowly. Still ignoring the canvas in front of him. Ten even dares to move away from the improvised working space and rests his back against the sofa. The white tube hasn’t left his hands, Ten squeezes it just to feel the liquid inside it, he will probably need a new one after he’ll be done with this panting. Maybe he should change into pyjamas, it’s late anyway. He diverts eyes from TV, mindlessly gazing somewhere on the coffee table. It is a little bit sad that now they get to meet only during the weekends, Ten really misses having Johnny around all the time. He thought that after a month passes, it’ll get easier, but he just got used to it, it didn’t make him feel any better, though. 

Ten gets up, throwing the tube on the sofa, cursing himself for not getting any work done. The only light in their bedroom is coming from the bedside lamp, he easily navigates around in the dim light. Day clothes are thrown in the laundry basket, the wardrobes door is left open while he gets in a pair of black shorts, there’s a wide choice of t-shirts that are too big for him. This evening it’s between a worn-out black one and a dark green one he has had since highschool.

The cat meows loudly somewhere outside the bedroom and Ten decides to ditch the shirt for now, rather hurrying to check out what has disturbed the kitty. As soon as he sets one foot on the other side of the fake-wood doorframe, a long sound of the doorbell chime echoes throughout the whole apartment and Tens heart makes an extra jump. His steps are hurried, but he tries to keep them as quiet as possible.  
When Ten’s by the doors and his hand is gripping the bundle of keys tightly, he still does the same thing all over again, “Who’s there?” his voice loud and clear, almost teasing a little bit.

It takes a very short moment for the familiar deep voice answer, “Guess?” it’s slightly muffled because of the heavy doors, but Ten’s certain nonetheless.

He has to keep it up for a few seconds more, the door unlocks, he presses the handle down. Ten hides behind the door as he opens it, preparing himself too see Johnny again. He wonders if he’ll look anything different this time, a new coat or a pair of shoes, perhaps?  
Ten can hear how comes in through the doors, he spares a quick glance to the cat, who is looking at the newcomer from it’s bed on the floor by the sofa. He waits until he’s sure Johnny has stepped inside fully, then, as if accidently, starts to close the doors while completely facing them instead of the other person in the room. It’s kind of a game that only makes them both more thrilled – who’s going to be the first one to confess how much they’ve missed the other? Today, Ten _wants_ it to be Johnny. He has had a bad week at work and the deadline is coming up too fast, which is only making him more and more stressed. All he wants to do is snuggle up with his favourite person in the world and forget about all the work for a while.

The door closes with a thud, in unison with the sound of a bag being dropped on the floor. Ten wants to wait some more, to know if Johnny will take off his outdoor clothes, however, there isn’t anything to keep him busy, as the doors were the only thing. So Ten gives up and turns around to finally face his boyfriend. By the first look, nothing has changed, but it does not mean that the excitement dies down. It’s quite the opposite, Ten gives in easily, too easily, losing the game again, and is the first one to move forwards and crash his body against the other. Johnny grunts in a fake pain from the impact, and only when his arms, still in the coat, come to squeeze Tens torso, Ten remembers that he is half-naked. Johnnys arms are uncomfortably cold against Tens back, so he does the next normal thing, Ten snuggles his way inside the coat through the open front, wrapping his arms around the much warmer hoodie that smells better too.

They don’t talk for a minute, just enjoying each others presence as Johnny sways them both slightly side to side. Tens eyes fall closed at one point, it’s too much of a bother to keep them open when he feels this cosy. The background sound of the TV is broken only when Johnny rests his cheek on top of Tens head and murmurs “I missed you.”

Ten hums, he could fall asleep right here and now, “I missed you, too.” He hopes Johnny heard him, somewhere outside the coat, that is now tightened around him.

Johnny lets his arms drop from Tens body, but the other doesn’t take that into account, rather stays glued to the taller. Ten can feel how Johnny tried to carefully remove his coat, it still hits against Tens bare arms and ribs a few time, but it is okay, nothing can crush the peace now. “Are you tired?” Johnny asks, while trying to swing his arm in order to throw the coat on the shelf by the doors, Ten will hang it later. Ten hums again against the soft material, and now he’s getting sleepy for real, that’s a dangerous zone. He loosens his arms, and lifts his head up in order to look at Johnny better. The other still has shoes on, so Ten moves a little bit more further away to let Johnny take them off, but not letting his arms slip off. The taller is quick to do so, kicking them to the side, “How was your week?”

Now it’s Tens turn to pretend like he didn’t lose the game. Johnny easily leans down his body to rest his head on Tens shoulder, freely hangs his arms at the others sides, “The most fun I’ve had this week was watching the paint dry.” He chuckles at the end, to make the statement brighter. His hands go up to circle around Johnnys blades. Johnnys hair smells nice, making Ten a little bit guilty he hasn’t taken the shower yet, but it’s not what matters now. “And how did you do?”

Johnny chuckles breathy, moving his head side to side, reminding Ten of their cat, “Not the best.” He stands up straight, still not letting Ten go, “But it’s okay now.” His fingers come up to brush the hair away from Tens forehead before he plants a kiss on the free spot. Tens whole body pleasantly shivers, reminding him to put on a shirt as soon as possible.

“Are you still hungry?” Ten dares to be the brave one and somehow leaves Johnnys grip, linking their arms instead, “I made dinner.” They slowly walk inside the living room, Ten thinks they look like an old couple and it makes himself smile, “It may be a little bit colder than usual.”

“Oh, that’s how you greet me now?” For a second, Ten thinks Johnny is serious, but soon after he notices the smug grin on the other face and decides that the linked arms is too much. Ten playfully slaps Johnnys shoulder before proudly moving away towards the kitchen. This evening, unlike the rest of this week, he hears footsteps following him and, this time, those aren’t cats. They both are hungry, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i did disappear again, yeah, but listen, the online school was crazy this week. idk, idk. two months more? idk.
> 
> anyway, are we really getting a wayv comeback or is this all for like a kit? a photoshoot? dunno. i HOPE its a comeback, but something's telling me that im too greedy, we'll see


End file.
